cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ARI
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Azu-nyan (Talk) 13:57, May 31, 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Templates Greetings ARI! Templates are very complex creations of wikicode. They are used to provide links to pages regarding that topic. Examples- To make them come up type in and this will come up and if you were planning to create one yourself, you can copy the coding of a template and change the links from links to my articles to yours, or I could create one for you! ~ [[User:1999drew|''' 1999drew ]] talk Deltoran Republic 15:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Your template is finished Greetings! ARI, I have finished your template. If you want anything changed, contact me. To make appear, type in at the bottom of your page. I hope you like it! ~ [[User:1999drew| 1999drew ]] talk Deltoran Republic 12:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please be kind... I would like to ask you to not be so harsh with other wiki users on this wiki as you've shown here: you called a user an idiot. Though that word is not really considered a "bad word", it certainly shows that you need to be more kinder. 1999drew did his best to help. If you want to "revert" an edit, all you have to do is move your pointer to the "Edit this page" and there is a down button. If you click it, you will see the tab, "History". Click it and you have access to all of the page's edit history. Then, you can go down to the last edit you think was not right and click "revert". I kindly ask you at least thank 1999drew for the efforts of the template and on your nation page. As a contributor to the wiki, it is your responsibility to assume good faith, be kind, and be patient no matter how bad the situation is. Thank you. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Not sure if you got my message on my talk page, regarding your application i have responded on the forums, i expect you to be pleased with the outcome. King dope (talk • ) 14:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) CWO Minstry Hi, as the alliance is still in its infancy days there won't be many obsticles in becoming a minister however for roles such as Prime Minister, Deputy prime minister, Foreign minster and war minister as a procaution, i will have to get to know you a bit more to trust you to be in those roles as they are the most important roles within the alliance next to the President. You can be the Finance Minister however atm i am still to determine the exact nature of that role. Once i have establised the role 100% then you can be it, if you so wish. King dope (talk • ) 11:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Finance Minister Hi that is excellcent. I have now got the definitation of Finance Minister: Finance Minster is the minister responsble for helping other members to set up aid and tech deals with other members. The minister is also responsible in helping alliance members in becoming more finanically stable when in need. I hope that is ok with you. P.S. When we gain more members i am planning to set up the Bank of the CWO with you as the head. King dope (talk • ) 13:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes you are the First Finance Minister of the Celtic World Order. Im gonna create a wikia article about you with your ingame name as the article name if thats ok. i like to have important members of the alliance to have their own wika articlesKing dope (talk • ) 13:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ministry Hey just letting you know that the ministry is still being set up and most of the responsibilties you described isnt in the job desription, just to reinstate the role: Finance Minster is the minister responsble for helping other members to set up aid and tech deals with other members. The minister is also responsible in helping alliance members in becoming more finanically stable when in need. This is the sole responbility of the Finance minister at the present moment. I will trim the finance ministry to better reflect what the role does, i hope you dont take this as rude or anything, i just want the CWO artlces to better reflect what it does. King dope (talk • ) 15:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Your application to STOP (This is all out of character.) Greetings, regarding your new country: Duchy of New Prussia; its application to STOP is currently being debated at our Summit. However, it has some geographical and historical differences. For one thing, the majority of Prussia's area is within one of current and most important signatories, the Prussian Empire. EDIT: One of your allies currently resides within parts of the Prussian Empire. In order to roleplay with us, you will need to either not RP with that nation or help talk with that roleplayer to find the appropriate borders. You also currently have a contradicting border at England, where Anyplace, a member of ours, is at. We are picky on who to accept as we roleplay within the Post-Dissolution Sphere and to have overlapping lands is confusing and contradicting. Also, you seem to also claim parts of the United Kingdom. Anyplace, one of our oldest members, claims here. Though not yet decided (the other members are not online yet), you will most likely be denied for your application ONLY for these out of character differences unless you follow the above suggested directions. I am disappointed that your former RP nation, the United Provinces, was deleted. Unfortunately, only that nation was compatible with our roleplay and sphere. However, I would like to remind you that there are other countries to roleplay with such as the Red Commonwealth of Western Columbia (which we do not roleplay with because it contradicts with the Californian Union, which is one of the countries I roleplay, along with a few others), the Republic Of Vietnam, or the Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria. Thank you however, for your consideration. If you plan on roleplaying another country and seek to join STOP, please ask for which area to choose that is not yet chosen! I hope this does not disappoint you and that you understand. I am open to comments and how we can arrange to fix this out. Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I messed up with the earlier message. New Prussia currently claim areas that one our signatories, the Prussian Empire, occupies. I got mixed up with the map and didn't check the legend. The Republic of Celtic contradicts with Anyplace while yours with the Prussian Empire. If you can fix your borders, you will be accepted. Please take note that the Prussian Empire claims all areas of New Prussia along with a few other areas. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Please ignore by above messages. I have seen your map. Your country now complies. Now we need to negotiate with the history. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::You have been accepted to the Pact! Welcome! :) Remember to be active, we hope to see you roleplay with us soon. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Conworlds Hello ARI. You may not remember me, but I was Justin from the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact from years back (explains all of the messages above). Seeing you are still active here, I recommend that you give Constructed Worlds a shot, as it's a wiki that is more curtailed specifically for fictitious states that bear no association or connection to any third party (such as Cybernations which this wiki is primarily concerned with), and is actively seeking new contributors. You can take a look at one of my projects there to get a sense of the degree and extent of liberty you can enjoy on the wiki, in addition to the fairly active community that Conworlds has with users eager for collaboration. As an administrator there myself, I can testify that we would warmly welcome your presence there. The decision is up to you however, and we at Conworlds wish for the best. Cheers. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:55, September 3, 2016 (UTC)